Haunted by the Past
by vayetze
Summary: Nala has died in childbirth and Vitani feels she is responsible for Kopa's death. Vitani does not want Simba killed because he reminds her of Kopa and she falls in love with Simba. What happens when Vitani reveals Zira's plan to ambush Simba to Simba and Kovu? How does Simba react when he finds out that Vitani blames herself for Kopa's death? Vitana x Simba, Kovu x Kiara
1. Chapter 1

Vitani's POV

I have always been raised to kill and fight by my mother Zira. I am the least important of her children but she trains me hard. The only friend I have is my brother Kovu. Nuka is my older brother but he only finds me and Kovu annoying. Zira has raised Nuka, Kovu and I to hate and kill Simba and take over the Pridelands. She tells us how Simba killed Scar and then cruelly banished Scar's followers to the Outlands where we have little food and less water. It consumes her day and night. We cannot have fun like other cubs. All we know how to do is train to hunt and to fight. If Kovu or I do anything wrong, Zira will knock us out or swipe at us with her claws unsheathed. She also tried to toughen us up by denying us food or making us sleep outside the termite mounds. But the worst punishment I received at Zira's hands was being blamed for the death of Kopa, my best friend when I was a cub just a few months old.

Kopa was the son of King Simba from the Pridelands. Zira warned us we were never to go into the Pridelands because we would have a pound of flesh taken off our backs by King Simba. And if any Pridelanders came into the Outlands, they would receive the same fate. Yet one day I cross the river into the Pridlands and run into ahandsome golden haired cub with a reddish brown tuft and the most beautiful amber eyes.. He does not hurt me and we become best friends. One time he crossed into the Outlands and I greet him there. He teaches me how to hunt. Sometimes we meet each other at night. I teach him how to hide in the Outlands and He teaches me how to get into the Pridelands without detection. Zira finds out about this and warns me not to see him. She even says she will hurt Kopa if he sets foot in the Outlands again. She even slaps me around a few times. I take off to the Pridelands to warn Kopa. Once I set foot there, I ran up to him and tell him about Zira's a handsome large golden lion with a red mane roars at me. It is King Simba, Kopa's picks me up by the nape of my neck with one paw and warns me never to set foot in the Pridelands again. He does not even hurt me. I hide in the grass and watch the King scold Kopa. But he does not lose his temper. He just tells Kopa he could have been killed. That was the first time I questioned my mother's judgement.

Kopa and I do not pay any attention to our parents and we continue to see each then make friends with a black leopard club named Shraga. We go meet near his den every day and then play. Kopa and I become closer and closer. We talk about making our prides one. We nuzzle each other. I am only a little girl and maybe I am in love. Then the one day that haunts me all my life and that I will never forget occurs:the day that I lose my friend Kopa. I go to the leopard den with Kopa but Shraga is not there to meet us. Instead this huge black leopard leaps from the den and attacks my friend Kopa and me. Kopa tells me to run but I will not leave him. The leopard is a giant monster. He has fierce red eyes and his voice sounds high pitched and crazy. He screams at Kopa and I for playing with Shraga and says he will kill us both. He unsheathes his claws and slices them across Kopa's back. I roar at him and leap biting his huge paw. Kopa starts to get away but the leopard turns his fury on me.

He slices my neck with his paws then swipes me across the face. I am knocked out. When I come to, I hear screaming then all is silent. I barely crawl and I see Kopa's battered body. I crawl over to Kopa. He is still alive. He tells me he loves me. I lay down next to him and fall asleep. I awake again to find my mother Zira standing over me with Nuka. "What have you, done?" she says. I try to get up and Zira swipes me across the face. "You killed the Prince, Vitani. He is dead because of you. "

I get up and walk over to Kopa. He is bloody and covered with scratches. I run over to his body and sob. "I did not mean to do this. It was an accident." I say. My mother tells me to get up and to quit crying. She hits me again.

Near Prince Kopa is the body of a small black male mother continues, " Nevertheless the Prince is dead. You have to face what you did, Vitani. When I came here, I saw this leopard attacking you and the prince. I managed to get it off of you, but it was too late for Kopa. I was able to kill the leopard. This is your fault, Vitani. I told you never to make friends with the Pridelanders or with the leopards. Leopards are mean and lions are their enemies. Leopards always go after lion cubs. What is even worse, Simba will think that we Outlanders killed the prince when we did not. Since you made friends with this leopard family, what is King Simba going to think? He will think that you lured his son to his death. Someday I want to kill Simba but not right now. Until Kovu grows up, I do not have any male lions to protect our Pride. Simba could wipe us all out in our sleep and it is all because of you. Because you made friends with Kopa and the leopard cub, you caused Kopa's death. Hopefully, when King Simba finds the body of his son here, he will at least think that the leopard killed his son and not us. You will have to live with your on let's go home."

I try to walk and follow Nuka and my mother to the river but I fall unconscious . My mother throws water in my face. "You are slowing us down."We have to leave here before Simba finds his son's body. If Simba catches us, I will tell him you are responsible for his son's death and I will turn you over to him." Zira hits me again and I pass out but Nuka picks me up and carries me. He insists on taking me to see Rafiki. I do not remember much after that.

I slowly get well and grow up. My neck heals but I still have scars there. I become mean and violent. However, I still remember Kopa's smile and how nice he was. I try not to think about the worst day of my life. But every year around the anniversary of his death I have nightmares that haunt me. The worst part about the nightmares is that the leopard is a monster about the size of a lion. I just do not see how it could have attacked us. I met Shraga's mother once and she seemed nice. I cannot believe that Shraga's father could have killed Kopa. I know I am responsible and I live with the guilt.

I have become a skilled huntress and fighter. I get tired of the Outlands and wish I could live in the Pridelands. Zira spends most of her time with Kovu and only wants Nuka and me around to babysit for him when she is training the lionesses. Kovu grows up to be handsome and strong. Like most male lions, he gets the best choice of meat from the kills. He looks handsome and sleek while the rest of us lionesses and Nuka are skinny and starved. We mostly eat small game but occasionally we slip into the Pridelands to poach. We do not do it too often and it keeps us alive. Everyday we train to fight for hours with our mother. It is a rigorous schedule. And I get tired of living out here. I am tired of the termites and bugs in my fur. But sometimes I sneak into the Pridelands at night and bathe or just look at Pride rock and wonder what it would be like if our Prides are one. I think of a young lion with a reddish brown mane and beautiful amber eyes who was my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Vitani's POV

I like Zira's plot. She wants Nuka and I to set the Pridleands on fire when Kiara goes to hunt and she wants Kovu to save Kiara from the fire and try to get into Simba's Pride. I don't mind doing this even though I know I am helping my brother kill Kopa's father. Zira formed this plot because Kovu met Kiara when both were cubs and they became instant friends but both Zira and Simba kept the two away from each Kovu will fall in love with Kiara and be accepted into Simba's Pride. My brother is a nice guy even though Zira tells him he has a dark side like Scar. It would be nice if he could live in the Pridelands and maybe the rest of us could live there too. I am tired of fighting and living in the Outlands and I miss Kopa. I wish I could leave but it would be hard to get away from Zira.

Nuka means well but he is a we go to the geyser to light our sticks he burns his face. Then he yells "Roasty, Toasty Princess ' and lights a circle of fire around himself and burns his rump. . Luckily I light a fire in several places and it spreads quickly. I probably have most of the brains in the family. Nuka goes back to report to Zira. His whole goal in life is to impress her but the only one she loves is Kovu. Poor Nuka is really pathetic. But he has been a good brother. He told me that Kovu and I were adopted by Scar and Zira. They stole us from our parents after we were born. Scar threatened to kill the runt of the litter, our little brother unless our parents surrendered us to Zira and him. Nuka also took care of me after I was injured from the attack on Kopa. Nuka said he carried me to Rafiki. I stayed with Rafiki until I was better than I went back to the Outlands. I am thinking all of this as I watch Kovu saving Kiara. I follow him as he carries her to the Pridelands. As usual I hide nearby in the grass so I am not discovered by either of them. When Kiara awakes and recognizes him there is an instant connection. Then a loud roar sounds and I see Simba again. He nuzzles his daughter. Simba has not changed but he no longer seems so terrifying and he has the same wise amber eyes of Kopa. I want to get lost in his beautiful eyes and lay my head in his red mane. He reminds me so much of Kopa.

Kovu humbly asks to join Simba's pride after Rafiki tells Kovu that he saved the King's daughter. I notice the group and realize that Nala, Simba's queen is not there. I remember that she died a few years after giving birth to Kiara. She tried to have another cub but it was still born and she caught an infection from the childbirth and died soon after. Simba tells Kovu that he has been banished with the other outsiders. Kovu challenges him with this question "Judge me for who I am or am I to be blamed for a crime I did not commit?" My little brother can talk his way into anything and I admire him for that. Simba paces back and forth. His need for fairness clashes with his suspicions. He gives my brother a hard look then makes his decision. "Very well, my father's law will prevail. I will reserve jedgement for now. We will see who you really are!" Kovu follows Simba but there is an evil look in his eyes. I wish I could warn Simba. He seems like a wise and just king and he does not deserve to be killed. He has shown kindness to my brother but who would believe me? And would Simba really want to listen to the killer of his son? I hope and pray that my brother does not kill Simba yet. It would be just like killing Kopa. I watch as they all go up to Pride Rock and almost laugh when Simba blocks Kovu from going into the den. I cannot blame the King for being so protective of his Pride. I head for home.

Zira sends me the next day to spy on Kovu in the Pridelands. I go the next morning and watch as Simba goes out to the waterhole for a drink and my brother tries to sneak up on Simba. I am relieved when Kiara stops him. I spend most of the day in the Pridelands following Kovu and Kiara around. It is wonderful that they are falling in love with each other. I see them laying under the stars. I used to do that with Kopa. I watch Kovu as he wrestles with himself trying to see if he can tell Kiara about the plot to kill her father. I follow them as they go to Upendi Falls and Rafiki sings to them. I keep thinking about Kopa. What am I supposed to do? I hope Kovu can tell Kiara about the plot and maybe we can stop this war. Kiara and Kovu are definiteley in love. They walk together back to Pride Rock. Kovu goes outside to sleep. Then Simba walks outside the den to Kovu. "It is kind of cold out here. Why don't you come inside tonight?'" Simba's eyes are so kind and gentle. In this moment Simba seems so much like Kopa. Kovu gets up to follow Simba into the den. Now is the time for Kovu to kill Simba. I lay down and watch in horror. I hope he does not kill Simba. He goes into the den and follows Simba. Now everything is okay. Simba is at least alive for one more day. But the worst part of my assignment is still ahead. I am supposed to report to my mother everything that happens. I thought about lying to her but she knows me too well. Reluctantly, I go back and tell my mother that my brother failed to kill Simba, that he went into the den at Pride Rock to sleep with the Pride. My mother roars at me."Are you sure?" " Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes," I tell Zira.

My mother gathers the lionesses. "Kovu must not betray us. We will mount a sneak attack at dawn. We will ambush Simba in the morning." She declares to the assembled group. We all go to bed. But I have made up my mind. There is something I can do. I will go to the Pridelands and talk to Simba myself.I will warn him about the ambush and tell him of Zira's plot. I want my brother Kovu to have the love that was denied and taken away from me. I want him to have a better life. And I want to put an end to this war.

It takes an hour for the lionesses to fall asleep. I am tired but I begin my journey. I look behind me to see that no one is following me. I am so scared. I am about to betray my Pride and Scar. Somehow I feel that Kopa is with me and urging me to go on. I run as fast as I can. I put some distance between myself and the Outlands. When I reach the border, I am able to sneak in. I come to PrideRock and watch as dawn comes. I see Simba and my brother walking down Pride rock and talking together. The time is now. I approach them stealthily, then I step in front of them.

Both of them are shocked to see me. "Who are you Outsider? Why are you in the Pridelands?" Simba roars at me. "Vitani, what are you doing here?" Kovu asks.

"You know this lioness, Kovu,?" Simba asks in a harsh tone.

"She is my sister, your majesty, " Kovu replies.

By now Simba is very angry. "What is going on? Is Zira behind all of this? What are you two planning?"

I bow to Simba and start speaking before my courage fails me.

"I am Vitani, Your Majesty. I am the adopted daughter of Zira and the sister of Kovu. I have come here

to warn you that the Outsider lionesses on on their way here right now to ambush you and Kovu. Zira planned the attack last night because Kovu was supposed to kill you last night, Your Majesty and he didn't. Zira hatched this plot to get Kovu to start a relationship with your daughter so Kovu could join your pride and get you alone and kill you and then he was supposed to become King of the Pridelands. But Kovu failed to do this because he fell in love with your daughter."

Simba roars at me again. "Why should I believe you? Is this some kind of trick? Maybe I should kill both of you. Kovu, I should tear you to shreds for using my daughter. And you, Outsider lioness, how do you know this rogue is in love with my daughter?"

"I spied on them and Rafiki took them to Upendi Falls. Believe me, your Majesty my brother loves the princess."I explain.

Simba turns to Kovu. "Is what she says true, Kovu? You were planning to kill me and now you love my daughter?"

"Yes, Simba." Kovu answered. "I was planning to tell Kiara about Zira's plot this morning and how I did not want to be a part of it because I love her. Then you wanted to talk to me. But I swear I had nothing to do with this ambush that Zira is planning."

"Why don't the both of you kill me now? I am alone and now you have your opportunity!" Simba seemed to grow larger and more menacing with every word that he uttered. Then he turned to me."

"What is the reason for telling me about this ambush? You make me suspicious, lioness. Why do you want to betray your pride? That fact alone should cause me not to trust you."His amber orbs glared fiercely at me.

"If we both wanted to kill you, don't you think we would have?" I reply. " I came here today your majesty to warn you about the ambush for my brother's sake. I want him to have a better life than we have in the Outlands. I want to stop this war because I am sick of all the violence and hatred. When I was a cub, I was friends with Prince Kopa. I loved your son, your majesty. Then he was taken from me and killed. I want my brother to have the love and the life that was denied me when I lost your son as a friend. And finally I have come here because you remind me of Kopa, your majesty and you are a wise and just king. When I look at you I see Kopa and I do not want to kill would be like killing Kopa." By this time, I am crying.

I find myself being enveloped in a warm hug from both lions. "Vitani, I believe you" Simba tells me. "We will assemble the lionesses and stop this invasion. Because you came here to tell me of this plot, Vitani I will offer you and the other outsiders a place in the Pridelands. You must swear your loyalty to me and promise to get along with everyone in the Pridelands. Kovu, since you confessed your love for my daughter I realize I was wrong. You do belong will become the prince consort and rule along with Kiara when she inherits the throne. Now let's get going. Vitani and Kovu, both of you will come along with us and maybe we can try and stop this ambush."


	3. Chapter 3

Simba's POV

I am really shocked when I meet Kovu's sister. It seems incredible that she wants to be on our side. When she mentions, Kopa I recognize her as the female cub I caught Kopa talking to. She is not that beautiful because her features are rough and narrow, but she is intriguing. I find her toughness and determination formidable and her softness endearing. I should not trust her. When she tells me of the ambush, I question her sincerity and ask her and Kovu why they don't just kill me? When she asks me if they wanted to kill me don't you think they would have done it by now, I find this argument logical and I believe Vitani when she tells me she wants a better life for her brother. When she talks about Kopa and cries that does it. I am a goner. I hug her along with Kovu. Strangely enough I am really attracted to Vitani. Her blue eyes are intriguing. I really want to get to know this lioness, better. She does not know it yet, but I am thinking she has a lot of skills she could teach the Pridelander lionesses. I will definitely give her a prominent place in the pride. I could make her an officer in the Pridelander Guards.

When Zira's army invades the Pridelands we are waiting for them by the river. When they cross the river, we surround them. I stand in front of Zira and the Outsider. Kovu stands beside me and my daughter Kiara stands beside Kovu. Vitani stands among the Pridelander lionesses. I warn the Outsiders to go back or to stand down. I tell them that if they stand down that they can return to the Pridelands if they swear their allegiance to me as their king.

Zira is livid. She jumps on Kovu. "You miserable coward. This is your fault. You betrayed your pride! You betrayed Scar!" She pins Kovu down and swipes at his right eye and draws blood. I roar at her and knock her off Kovu. I stand protectively in front ofKovu. Kiara moves opposite me to protect her mate. I am so proud of my daughter. "Back off Zira!" I warn the enraged lioness. "Kovu is a member of my Pride and the Prince consort to my daughter. He is heir to my throne along with my daughter and you will not touch him."

Kovu gets up and yells at his mother. "I want nothing more to do with Scar. Simba offers us a better life, Mother. Please give up your hatred. Simba has made me heir to the throne. What more do you want?"

Zira screams at her son. "I want to kill you for your betrayal you coward, you traitor. You are miserable and weak just like your brother, Nuka. Vitani, attack Kovu and kill him! Vitani, where are you? Why don't you listen to me?"

Zira is not even aware that Vitani has is with our army. I stand on my guard wondering how all of this is going to play out. I have not long to wait. Vitani steps forward from the ranks of the Pridelander lionesses, stands beside me and grimly faces her mother. Her eyes are glittering with fury. She looks very formidable.

"Kovu did not betray you, Mother. I DID! I left the Outlands this morning to tell Simba about this ambush! And do you know why I did it? Because I want Kovu and the rest of us to have a better life. All you have done is raise us with hatred. You have abused us physically and mentally. You have hit Nuka, Kovu, and I countless times and you have severely punished any lioness who makes the smallest mistakes. If I can give my brother a life of love and peace, then I will betray you in order to do it. You lied to us about Simba, mother. You made him out to be a horrendous dictator, when you are the one who is the tyrant. He comes here offering us a better life when you want to kill him. Even now, Simba protects your son from you mauling him. I have pledged my allegiance to Simba and I am willing to be one of his subjects. He makes the same offer to all of the Outsiders if you will all stand down and pledge your loyalty to him.!"

"You ingrate. Since you are not willing to fight Vitani, you will die as well. In fact, maybe I will dispose of you first." Zira yells. "Nuka, Maditau, Amy, attack and kill Simba, Vitani, and Kovu!"

"No, mother." Nuka her weakest son says. I am amazed that this lion is still alive. He is Scar's offspring but he does not even look evil and he is thin and surprisingly frail. "Vitani is right!. Simba is a better ruler than you. All you have done is made us kill and abused us when we didn't. You and Scar treated me like trash, mother. All you have ever done is use me and I can do nothing to please, you. I barely get enough food to eat under your rule. I am going to pledge my allegiance to Simba and join his pride. He offers us a decent life and we would be fools not to take it. Simba, even though I am Scar's son, I would like to join your pride. I will pledge my allegiance to you if you will have me."

I smile and nod to this skinny lion. Then Nuka says"Maditau, Amy will you join me?" Two skinny lionesses with gray pelts join Nuka and the trio walk over to our side and stand beside Vitani.

"If that is the way you want it Nuka, then the three of you will be eliminated. Outsiders, attack the Pridelanders! Do what you must!" but the Outsiders throw looks of disdain in their Queen's face. They leave Zira standing by herself and come over to our side. They are quite fed up with this psychotic meglomaniac for for commanding them to kill her own children. She yells after them "Where are you going? Come back here".

"Let it go, Zira," I tell the Queen of the Outsiders. "It is time to put the past behind us and make a fresh start. Please make peace . No one here is on your side. You do not even have an army, anymore.!"

"I will never let it go. As long as I live I will always be loyal to Scar even though the rest of you weaklings have betrayed the greatest king in the Pridelands that ever lived!I am going to attack you Simba to prove my loyalty to Scar." Zira leaps forward with her claws unsheathed but a thin blur jumps in the air in front of me and brings down Zira with a flying tackle. It is Vitani. She pins Zira to the ground and her right paw holds Zira's throat. Kiara my daughter moves around Vitani and pins down Zira's back legs.

"Just give me the order, Simba and I can finish her off, " Vitani tells me." I don't think she will ever change and she can still cause you trouble. She does not deserve to live." I am horrified at Vitani's ruthlessness. but I do not blame her since her mother was going to kill her just a minute ago.

"No, Vitani" I say. "I am not like her or Scar. She will be exiled but I will make sure that she is taken far away from the Pridelands by the Pridelander Guards. Just hold her down until the Guards take her into custody. " Zira, you are hereby exiled from both the Pridelands and the Outlands. You will be taken to your new home the Kingdoms of the West. You will not ever return to the Pridelands. If you ever come here again, you will be executed on sight. Guards, please escort the Prisoner Zira off the Pridelands. Take her and leave her in the Kingdoms of the West. If she resists you, kill her immediately." Three cheetahs and an elephant come over to Zira and hold her. Vitani and Kiara let her go as soon as the cheetahs tie her up with vines. They place Zira on the back of the elephant. Then the Guards leave with the prisoner.

I nuzzle Kiara and Kovu. Then I look at the courageous lioness who made all of this possible. Vitani is brave and strong. I walk over to her and hug her. She is so thin and looks so sad. I am glad that I can comfort her for a brief moment. I look at all the Outsiders. "Let's clean up and go home. All of us." We bathe in the river. Then we walk back to Pride Rock. When I get back I will conduct a ceremony to induct everyone into the pride and I want to reward one young lioness for her bravery. I find the combination of her toughness and softness appealing.


	4. Chapter 4

Vitani's POV

My life in the Pridelands is great. When we first get to Pride Rock, Simba inducts us into the pride. Simba had Nuka and all of the lionesses sit at the foot of Pride rock. We all take an oath of allegiance to Simba. Rafiki mixes some red powder with dust, waves his stick and throws the powder above our heads. We are now full members of the Pride.

Then Simba calls my name and tells me to come up to Pride Rock"Vitani, former lioness of the Outlands, I am awarding you the Pride's highest honor. Because of your bravery in telling me about Zira's ambush and bringing our prides together I am giving you the Order of the antelop. This is our pride's highest award for bravery" He puts an impala horn tied by a leather thong around my neck. I bow to Simba. "In addition to that, since you and Nuka are both siblings to Prince Kovu, you are hereby given the titles of Prince and Princess of the Pridelands. Nuka could you come up here please?"Nuka comes by my side. Nuka and I are smeared with red ochre, then we are led out in front of King Simba. "May I Present Prince Nuka and Princess Vitani as the newest members of the royal family?'" Simba roars, then Nuka and I roar and finally all the lionesses roar. The animals cheer. After that we all have a party. We feast on zebra.

I am made the Chief Huntress of the Pride and one of the Chief Advisers. I train the lionesses for combat when I am not hunting. Nuka is placed in charge of the Pridelander Guards. He organizes them and patrols the Pridelands. He has grown more confident and he no longer makes so many mistakes. He is less silly and pathetic. He even starts growing a luxuriant black mane. He is looking really handsome and several lionesses in both prides him begin to notice him. He only has eyes for Maditau. Because both Nuka and I are members of the royal family, we are receiving kingship lessons from Zazu and Rafiki. We learn about the history of the Lion Prides and how to maintain the circle of life. We also learn about morals and values, and ethics. We are learning this because as members of the royal family we serve as Simba's advisers. Kovu is getting along well too. He and Kiara got married about a week after the Pride had the induction ceremony. They roared at the top of Pride Rock along with Simba after Rafiki shook his staff over them. The only thing that was missing was Nala. It would have been nice for Simba to have his mate. Not that I mind him not having one. Kovu and Kiara spend a lot of time with Simba. He takes them both out on patrol, sometimes separately and sometimes together. He sometimes has them sit on meetings and negotiations with the other animals. I do this too and it is frequently part of my job as adviser. Simba is always asking my opinion and I appreciate his faith in my intelligence.

I am growing more attached to Simba. He is not only my king and relative. He is my best friend. I love going on patrol with him and I will do anything to make him happy. Recently, he asked me to teach Kiara how to hunt. I did it gladly and Kiara brought home an antelope for him. He was thrilled to eat it. After he ate the antelope, he asked me to take a walk with him that evening. Simba complimented me. " I am thrilled you taught Kiara how to hunt. You have done a good job of training the lionesses here. You have also been a good friend to Kiara."

"It is my pleasure Simba. I care for you a great deal. I would do anything for you. And I like having Kiara as a friend and sister."

His gentle amber orbs are so very soft. "You are a brave and beautiful lioness, Vitani. I am proud to have you in my Pride."Then he nuzzles me, licks my face, and kisses me. I lay my head next to his shoulder in his dark red mane. All too soon we look at each other and break apart. The moment is awkward. "I will see you tomorrow, my lovely, Vitani"

"I look forward to seeing you, tomorrow too, Simba Good night." I feel Simba's eyes staring into my back as I pad into the den. I know I have to be careful. I know I am falling in love with Simba, but there is no way he would want me to be his queen and mate.

Everyone is pressuring Simba to take on a new queen. It will be a few years before Simba can turn over the throne to Kovu and Kiara. They are still too young to take over the throne. I am only a little older than Kiara, but because of what I have been through and seen I feel years older. Many lionesses want to be Simba's queen. Several try to bring him kills for breakfast or other meals and he gets annoyed. I tell the lionesses on the hunts that this amounts to poaching and they need to quit. Anyone who does it will be taken off the hunting parties and will be required to do guard duty. Some of the rival prides send Simba their daughters to become Simba's queen. But Simba sends these lionesses back home to their parents. Rafiki keeps pressuring the king to make a decision.

Simba asks me to go on patrols with him regularly. When I accompany him, we are often alone. We talk about everything the kingdom, parenthood, our childhoods and the circle of life. He tells me about my birth parents Tama and Tojo. He says they could be both hard and soft like me. I feel so easy with Simba like I did when I was with Kopa, but I think I love Simba more than I did Kopa. Today I am with Simba and we go to Upendi Falls. He grabs me and pulls me into the water then I push him in. When we get out we lay next to each other in the grass. We nuzzle each other. I lick Simba's face and tell him I love him. "Vitani, I love you too. We are so right for each other." I put my head in his magnificent red mane and it feels so good.

"Vitani, marry me and be my Queen and mate. WE are so right for each other. You possess a lot of intelligence and wisdom. You have helped me run the Pridelands these past few months."

"Yes, I would love too, Simba. But would anyone in the Pride object? How about Kiara?'"

"Kiara and Kovu would both be thrilled. I already cleared it through them. Rafiki thinks you will make an excellent queen."

"Yes, Simba I want to be your mate and queen and I look forward to having your cubs."

"I want that too, Vitani. It would be nice to have another family. While they would not inherit the throne, they still could play an important role in the pride and we could expand our territory and they could take charge of it"

"That sounds like a good idea." We are both thrilled and happy. When we announce our engagement everyone is happy including Kiara, Kovu, and Nuka. I feel like I have found my place in this Pride, but my happiness was not about to last.

I thought that once I came into the Pridelands and that I was leading a happy life without Zira tormenting me that I would have no more nightmares about Kopa. But a month before the anniversary of Kopa's death approaches, I have the nightmares again. This time they are worse and they are more vivid. I still see the large monstrous black leopard with the evil looking red eyes. He seems bigger than ever. But when the leopard goes after Kopa, he keeps saying that he going to kill Kopa for seeing me. The leopard also says it will kill me. It keeps swiping me across the face with its paw. the leopard keeps saying that I will make Simba attack his family. I hear Nuka and my mother talking at the end of the dream sometimes before the black leopard is about to kill me. I also see Kopa's battered and bleeding body. I cry out in my sleep. Kiara tells me that I am disturbing the other lionesses. I start sleeping less at night and I refuse to eat. I am consumed with guilt again over Kopa's death. I start getting skinny again. Then I decide to start sleeping outside.

Simba begins to notice my depression. He tries to ask what is wrong. He even suggests that I talk to Rafiki. How can I tell anyone about Kopa's death? I know Simba will probably exile me from the Pridelands, if he knows I killed his son. My happiness depends on keeping it from him. I hope in a few weeks these nightmares will pass but they don't. Kovu urges me to talk to Simba. "He is going to find out sooner or later, Vitani. You were only a kid. I think he will understand." I tell him no. This will all subside in a matter of weeks.

I am so exhausted but I fall asleep again. I sleep outside the den. This time the black leopard keeps on swiping my face when I have the dream again. I am crying over Kopa's bleeding body and Zira keeps telling me I am guilty. Simba is yelling at me to leave the Pridelands. The Pridelander Guard is taking me away. I keep yelling that I did not mean to kill Kopa. I scream and wake up. Simba is standing over me with a fierce look in his eyes. "We need to talk about Kopa and your nightmares." he says. I get up and try to go back to the den telling Simba that I am tired. He blocks my way. "We will talk about this now, Vitani. If you have knowledge about my son's death, I need to know about it. There were many things about Kopa's death that did not add up. I think if you talk about your nightmares, maybe we can get some details. These dreams you are having might be memories. You will tell me everything you know about my son's death. That is an order Vitani. We will walk outside Pride Rock right now on our own or I can have the Pridelander Guards force you to come out here with me. Either way, you will be talking to me about Kopa's death." I have no choice in this matter. I walk outside with Simba. Now I will have to tell him the truth.

We stop beside the graves of Nala and Kopa. Simba demands that I tell him about my dreams. He is extremely angry with me. I describe that I am with Kopa and that both of us are attacked by a giant black leopard with evil red eyes. I talk about how I am wounded with a swipe of the leopard's paw. I also tell Simba that Kopa and I spent many times in the Pridelands together and that he was the only childhood friend that I ever had. I even tell about the day that he threw me out of the Pridelands and I watched him scold Kopa and that I thought he was a great father. Simba 's manner is still very hard. He does not soften when I tell him about my friendship with Kopa. His features are stern and he still has a fierce glint in his eyes. He orders me in a hard voice. "Tell me about the day my son died. I know you were there, Vitani. Maybe I can find out who is responsible for my son's death."

I look in Simba's amber orbs. This is not the gentle lion that I love. This is an angry and distraught father looking to blame his son's death on the party responsible. Now he will have his chance. I do not doubt that he will exile me when I am finished. I take a deep breath and begin my story. "I am responsible for your son's death, Simba." I look into his fierce eyes and I see one moment of shock but the look is replaced by the same hard glint. I stop speaking.

"Continue, Vitani," he growls at me."I will pass judgement when you finish your story."

So I continue my story. "You see Kopa and I were friends with this leopard cub. I never knew that lions and leopards were enemies. I introduced the leopard cub to Kopa and we played together. The leopard cub was named Shraga. I had no idea that I was putting Kopa's life in danger. We even met the leopard cub's mother once and she seemed nice. Anyway when we went to the leopard den to meet Shraga, this big black leopard was waiting for us. It knocked Kopa down. I tried to help Kopa but the leopard swiped a paw at my neck and knocked me out. When I came to, Kopa was still alive. I crawled to his body and he told me he loved me. I fell asleep next to him. When I woke an hour later, Zira and Nuka found me. Zira told me Kopa was dead and that he was killed by a black leopard. Zira then showed me the body of a black leopard. She told me that I had lured your son to his death because leopards and lions are enemies. Zira said that she had seen the black leopard attacking me and she had killed it. She kept telling me I was responsible for Kopa's death. She said if you found us, she was going to turn me over to you for punishment. I could barely walk because I was hurt really bad and Nuka took me to see Rafiki. That is all I know. Simba, I loved Kopa. I did not mean to kill him. It was an accident. I did not have too many friends so I introduced Kopa to Shraga. I did not think Shraga' s family would kill him. Yes, Simba I am guilty. And I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. Every day I live with the fact that I killed Kopa. Over the years, my mother constantly reminded me that I was responsible for Kopa's death every time I made a mistake."

By this time I am sobbing. I collapse and lay down in the grass at Simba's feet. I do not care if he strikes me or swipes me with his claws. I curl up into a ball, put my head into the grass and cry. I feel Simba lying down next to me in thegrass. He comes close to me, gently pushes me so that I am lying on my side facing him, puts his forelegs around my shoulders and pulls me towards his chest. I put my forelegs around him and cry into his red mane. He keeps holding me and tells me I am not guilty. He holds me until I fall asleep next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Simba's POV

I am shocked and horrified when Vitani says she is responsible for the death of my son. How could she be? When I listen to Vitani's story, I am appalled and angry at Zira. She blamed her little daughter for my son's death when Vitani was just a cub. She was going to punish Vitani by turning her over to an awful burden for a cub to bear. I remember when Scar said I was responsible for my father's death. I lived with that guilt for years but I was lucky. I was raised by Timon and Pumbaa and became friends with them. Vitani was abused by her mother and constantly reminded that she caused the death of my son. At least with Timon and Pumbaa I was treated well and I was given a chance to heal.

However, Vitani's account of the leopard seems bizarre. She says that it was huge. I remember the extent of my son's injuries. The slashes on his body were huge and looked like they were performed by a lion. Yet I remember finding a black leopard next to my son's body and it being awfully small.

I feel so bad when Vitani starts sobbing. She sounds so broken and that is why I comfort her. She is so worn and falls asleep with her head next to my chest and my forelegs wrapped around her. I sleep next to her. When the morning comes, I will take her to Rafiki's tree. She will rest there for few days to get over her exhaustion. Maybe I can talk to Nuka and find out what happened to Shraga. They could shed some light on my son's death. I realize how much I love Vitani. I want to get to the bottom of my son's death but I want to show her that she is not to blame. I love her so much and I hate to see her suffer. I hope I can find out what happened to Kopa because I want Vitani to see that my son's death was not her fault.

When the sun rises, I awaken. I stare down at Vitani. She is sound asleep. Slowly, she wakes up and stares into my eyes. I look down at her. "What is going to happen, now?" she asks.

She seems so afraid. I try to reassure her by nuzzling her. "We are going to eat some grubs for breakfast. Then we will clean up. Then I am going to take you to see Rafiki." I insist.

"Simba, aren't you going to punish me? Why do I have to see Rafiki?" Vitani asks.

"Vitani, you were a child when my son was murdered. There is no way you are guilty. You need to see Rafiki because you need to rest and get over this trauma. When you are up to it, Rafiki can hypnotize you to see what you remember from that day and we can find out what really happened to Kopa. I am also going to look for this leopard cub Shraga. He might be able to shed some light on what happened . And I will question Nuka as well. I think if we find out what really happened we can put Kopa's soul to rest and get on with our lives. You have been haunted for long enough from this tragedy and so have I."

"All right, Simba. But please don't blame Nuka for this. He took me to Rafiki to treat my wounds."

"I am not going to punish Nuka, Vitani. I will just question him. Now let's get started."

Vitani and I manage to rustle up some grubs from a nearby log. Then we drink and bathe in the watering hole. Vitani collapses after she climbs out of the watering hole. I place her on my back and take her to Rafiki's tree. After seeing Vitani, hearing about her nightmares, her lack of sleep and meals, and the story about Kopa's death, Rafiki tells Vitani that she will need complete bed rest for three days to recover from the exhaustion and maybe she can do light duty helping Rafiki for two days and completely return to Pride Rock to resume her normal duties in five days. I tell him to keep Vitani at his tree and he agrees. Both of us know Vitani would insist on doing her duties at Pride Rock. I also tell Rafiki that I will send Pumbaa and Timon to keep an eye on Vitani and if she leaves his tree she will be detained by the Pridelander Guards. Vitani gives me an angry look but she keeps silent. She knows I mean business.

When I come back to Pride Rock, I decide to start the inquires into Kopa's death. I tell Zazu to send the flamingos to other Lion Kingdoms to find out where Shraga the black leopard can be located. I tell Kiara and Kovu to take over the hunting for today. Then I go on patrol duty with two cheetahs. I manage to locate Nuka near the river that borders the Outlands.

"Nuka, cousin ," I say. "we need to have a talk." We meet by the river. I tell the cheetahs to stay nearby.

"What is it, Simba?" Nuka asks.

"This is about Vitani and the death of my son, Kopa. She claims she is responsible for his death. I am wondering if I should punish her. She was a child at the time."

"No way, Simba. Vitani is innocent. Mother just blamed her for Kopa's death." Nuka says.

"What do you know, Nuka? I don't think you murdered my son but somehow you are involved in this. Vitani says you took her to Rafiki when she was wounded on the same day my son was murdered. What happened?" I cannot help it. My voice has an angry edge to it.

Nuka began his story. "My mother was tired of Vitani being friends with Kopa. She was afraid Simba that you would send your lionesses after us. She did not think we could fight you without a strong male lion. She wondered if she should kill or injure Kopa. She told me to spy on the two of them so I did. I told her about their friendship with the leopard cub."

"I found out that they were going to meet the leopard cub that day. So I told my mother. She thanked me for the information. I asked Zira what she was going to do and I warned her to leave the two cubs alone. She told me she was going to teach Vitani a lesson for betraying her and that there was nothing I could do about it. Then she swiped my face with her paw and knocked me out."

When I woke up, Zira was gone. I raced to the leopard den and found that Zira was standing over Vitani about to slash her throat. Vitani's neck was 's body was only a few feet away from Vitani's."

"Then this male black leopard came out of nowhere and attacked Zira and knocked her down. The leopard never had a chance. Zira killed it by pining it down and biting on its throat. While she was with the leopard, I picked up Vitani. Zira told me to put Vitani down that she was not finished punishing her yet. I told Zira I was going to take Vitani to see Rafiki. Zira knocked me down then and I dropped Vitani. Then she woke Vitani up. She told Vitani that the black leopard had wounded her and killed said that she had saved Vitani's life by killing the black leopard. Then she said that leopards and lions were enemies and that she was responsible for Kopa's death because Vitani had lured Kopa near the leopard's den to meet with the leopard cub. She made Vitani stand even though Vitani was wounded. We walked to the border of the Outlands and Vitani collapsed. This time I put Vitani on my back and told Zira I was taking her to see Rafiki. And I told her that if she tried to stop me that I would tell you that Zira was responsible for the murder of your son. Zira said I could take Vitani to Rafiki.. Then Zira told me to stick with the story that the black leopard had killed Kopa and wounded Vitani. She said that if I ever mentioned to anyone in the Outsiders or the Pridelanders that I saw her standing over Vitani with her claws unsheathed before the black leopard showed up that she would kill Vitani. I kept my mouth shut all these years so my sister would stay alive. Then it just got to be a habit. I suspect that Zira killed Kopa but I did not have any proof. "

"Why didn't you come and talk to me before especially when Vitani had the nightmares, Nuka? You would have spared her and I a lot of suffering" . I am really furious with this pathetic excuse for a lion. I even roar at him and he shrinks down in a posture of submission.

"Simba, what could I say? I think I know who murdered your son. How am I supposed to bring up that type of subject? I have only been a Pridelander a few months, Simba. I guess I was still scared. I like it here and I was afraid I would be exiled. I did not come forward and pledge my loyalty to you until after Kovu and Vitani did. Please forgive me Simba. How can I show my loyalty to you? I will do anything. Are you going to punish, me cousin?"

I look down at this cowardly lion. He has changed a little but he is till pathetic and scared. Yet I remember he saved his sister and stood up to Zira. He did not hesitate to tell me the truth when I asked him to.

"Yes, I will punish you with this". Then I push him into the river. He climbs out grabs me and pulls me in. We knock each other around a bit, climb up to the shore and shake our I speak to Nuka, but I am not angry anymore and my voice takes on a more conciliatory tone.

"Seriously, Nuka you should have come to me. You are part of the royal this is what you can do to make it up to me. When Vitani feels better, I want you to tell her what you told me. I think it will help her heal." Nuka nods in agreement.

"And there is one other, thing. How did Zira look that day? Was there anything unusual about her? Can you tell me anything?"

"Yes, Simba. It was really weird. She was covered with black volcanic ash. When can I talk to Vitani, Simba? Where is she? I did not see her around Pride Rock."

"She is staying with Rafiki in his tree for a few days. She is recuperating from exhaustion and stress. You can talk to Vitani in three days."

Nuka and I continue on patrol and then we head back to Pride Rock.


	6. Chapter 6

Vitani's POV

I am bored out of my skull and I wonder if I am being punished. Rafiki insists I sleep and eat. He even gives me a sleeping potion. I slowly heal. It is good to rest. I do not seem to have any bad dreams. It feels better that Simba knows the truth. He does not hold me responsible. He is still the gentle lion that I love. He comes to see me in the evenings. I tell him I want to get up but he says he will have the Pridelander Guards tie me to the sleeping platform if I leave the Baobab Tree. He does have to act like a king especially if its for my own good. He is as overprotective of me as he is with Kiara.

The third day of my enforced rest, Simba brings Nuka to see me and explains that Nuka is here to talk about Kopa's death and what happened that awful day. Nuka tells me that he used to spy on me and Kopa. Then he told me that Zira knew about my meeting with Kopa and Shraga , the leopard cub that day. The Nuka tells the most revealing part of his story.

"Vitani, when I came upon you and Zira she was standing over you with the claws unsheathed. She looked like she was going to kill you. Then the black leopard attacked her. Then she killed the black leopard. I tried right then to take you to Rafiki but she stopped me. She swiped at me with her paw and knocked me to the ground. Then she woke you up and told you that she had prevented the black leopard from attacking you, that the black leopard killed Kopa and that you were responsible for Kopa's death. I hated it when she tried to get you to stand. When you collapsed, I had had enough. I put you on my back and told Mother, I would take to you Rafiki and if she did not let me go, I was going to tell Simba that she was responsible for Kopa's death. Zira backed down but said she would kill you if I told anyone that I saw her standing over you with her claws unsheathed before the black leopard showed up. I am sorry, Vitani that I kept this secret all of these years. I was afraid Zira was going to kill you. In fact, I think she killed Kopa. But I don't have any proof. What is weird is that Zira was covered in black volcanic ash that day. I do not know why she was like that."

Nuka and I hug each other after that. It seems like I am not really responsible for killing Kopa. I thank Nuka for telling me this story and assure him it was a brave thing to do. After that Simba comes over and I embrace him. I tell Simba I love him and thank him for setting me free from my guilt.

Simba says "As soon as you are better, I will get Rafiki to hypnotize you if you agree. Maybe we can find out what really happened. In the meantime, I am looking for the Leopard Shraga. Maybe he can tell us what happened."

I tell Simba that I want Rafiki to hypnotize me. I want to find out what happened to my childhood friend.

Two more days pass and I return to the Pride Rock. I resume my duties and I make plans with Kiara for my wedding to Simba. I tell Rafiki to organize the hypnosis session. A week passes. Rafiki wants to be sure I am completely well before he hypnotizes me. Today after I return to Pride Rock after hunting. Nuka and two of the cheetahs come to Pride Rock escorting two black leopards. Simba goes down to meet with them. Then he calls me.

After I greet the party, we decide to meet by the watering hole. I am introduced to the two leopards. One is Shraga, my childhood friend and the other is Sabor his mother. " I am surprised you did not recognize me, Vitani, "Shraga says. "You are looking good. Simba tell me you are going to be his queen. Congratulations."Then Shraga and I embrace.

"What about you, Shraga?" I say.

"I have a mate and two cubs. I am also the second in command of our leopard clan. After my father was killed, my mother and I were rogue leopards for several years then we joined a clan of spotted and black leopards near the jungle oasis. Their king was getting old and I became his daughter's mate. He stepped down as leader and his son is leader of the clan and I am his second in command. But we have such a large clan that some of us may need to find new territory. So I am going to take some leopards from the jungle oasis and form a new clan. My brother-in-law the clan leader thought that would be a good idea."

"What happened to your father?"

"He was killed when we were both cubs, Vitani. That is why I am here. I am going to tell you who killed Kopa and my father. Mother and I saw the whole thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Shraga's POV

I do not mind telling my story. It has haunted me all of my life. When Simba's messengers contacted us both my mother and I were afraid to go but we were assured by the cheetahs that we would not be harmed. When my mother and I were taken to meet Simba , he simply wanted to know if we could tell him anything about the death of his son. Simba reassured us that he does not hold my mother or I responsible for Kopa's death. I am grateful for this opportunity because it gives me a chance to clear my father's name. When I was a cub and I was friends with Kopa and Vitani, Father had managed to get permission for the three of us to live in the Pridelands He wanted us to stay and make a new clan .He was happy that I was friends with Kopa but outraged when he found out that I knew Vitani. He thought Zira might want to harm me. My father said that she was an evil lioness who hated leopards. The day that Kopa was murdered he wanted me to cancel my meeting with the two lion wanted me to tell Vitani goodbye. Then he was going to move us near another area in the Pridelands closer to Pride Rock. The day that I was supposed to meet with Vitani and Kopa dawned. My mother and I sat on top of our den but we saw a large lioness coming towards us. She was black and had red eyes. My mother was alarmed. We raced up into the tree beside our den and hid there. The leaves of the tree were big and dark and covered our fur. Mother warned me to be quiet. Kopa and Vitani showed up. The black lioness hid in our den. Then she pounced on the two cubs. She attacked Kopa first and knocked him down. Vitani yelled at the black lioness. "Why are you hurting my friend, Mother?" She recognized the black lioness as Zira. Zira knocked her down and started slashing at Kopa. But Vitani fought back to protect her friend. She bit off a chunk of Zira's ear and sunk her teeth into Zira's paw. Zira outraged knocked her down again and slashed at her neck. Then she went to finish off Kopa. She slashed Kopa's spine. The wound was so severe that Kopa was losing a lot of blood. Vitani attacked Zira again but this time Zira knocked her down and stood over her ready slash her claws into Vitani's neck and finish her off. By this time my father showed up on the scene. My father was frightened so he asked Zira what happened to his family. "I killed them" Zira told him. "Just like I disposed of the prince and just like I am going to kill my daughter right now." My father was horrified. I wanted to jump from the tree but Mother made me be quiet. She even put her paw over my mouth. We were no match against Zira. My parents and I were very small leopards at the time. My father attacked Zira then and knocked her off Vitani. Then a male lion showed up and picked up Vitani. My father was still battling Zira but he never stood a chance. She pinned him down and bit into his neck. He died soon after. Then the male lion and Zira started arguing about Vitani. The male lion dropped the cub. Vitani crawled over to Kopa's body and fell asleep. Zira and the male lion made her get up and stand. Then Zira told her that my father had killed Kopa and wounded her. Zira also said that Vitani's friendship with us caused Kopa's death and that she would be blamed for luring Kopa to his death. I started to cry but there was nothing I could do. Then the lions went back into the Outlands. As soon as the lions left, my mother said we had to flee. If the Pridelanders found us we would be blamed for Kopa's death. If the Outsiders found us, we would be killed for witnessing the murder. We jumped into the river bordering the Pridelands and the Outlands and swam to the Kingdoms of the South. We did not want any lions tracking our scent. For years we wandered as rogues. Then we came to the jungle oasis and joined the leopard clan there. My mother also corroborated my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Simba's POV

I am gratified to hear this story. It fills in some missing pieces. I remember looking at the wounds on Kopa's body along with Rafiki after we both examined my son's were too wide to have been made by a leopard. Also there were some tufts of light beige fur covered with something black. That was another clue that was covered herself in black ash to make it look like the clan of black leopards killed Kopa. When she showed up at the leopard den, Vitani must have recognized her. Zira probably wanted to kill Kopa so that I would not have another male lion trying to protect my pride. Zira wanted to get rid of Vitani because Kopa 's developing friendship with her interfered with her plan's for grooming Kovu to kill me and take over the Pridelands. She probably planned to kill Kopa when he was an adolescent but Vitani's friendship with Kopa put an end to that and she decided that it would be more appropriate to kill Kopa when he was Vitani defended Kopa, she thought that her daughter had betrayed her so she was going to kill Vitani too. When Shraga's father showed up and she killed him, Nuka saved Vitani by bargaining for her life. Then Zira hatched this story so I would blame Shraga's father for Kopa's death instead of her. What Nuka suspected was true. Vitani must have blocked the fact her mother did this from her mind. It was probably too painful for Vitani to process and she ended up thinking the monster in her dreams was a huge black leopard.

Vitani seems to be more relieved as well. It is obvious that Zira is responsible for Kopa's death. What was even worse she manipulated this story so that Vitani and an innocent leopard family carried the blame. I am so sorry for the loss of Shraga's father. For years it seemed that on the surface a black leopard had killed Kopa. There were black and beige tufts of hair on Kopa's body but because of the black hair we falsely assumed that he had been killed by a black leopard. But the fact that Kopa's wounds looked like they had been caused by a lion made his death look suspicious.

I look at Shraga and Sabor. "I want to thank you for telling me your story. I know you are telling me the truth. I am sorry that the head of your clan was killed. And I have a proposition for you. I need more animals for my Pridelander Guard. The borders along the river and the Outlands need quite a few patrols. Your leopard clan could be part of the Pridelander guard and patrol those areas. Maybe you and your leopards would like to make you new home in the Pridelands, Shraga."

"Yes, that would be great Simba. There are some great places along the river where we could use as dens. And sometimes we can go over to the Outlands to eat the termites. It was my father's dream to have a leopard clan here. Mother and I will find some dens then we will bring the rest of the family. It should take us a week to establish ourselves. Then we could train to be in the Pridelander Guard. Thank you." Sabor and Shraga try to bow but I make them stand. "You and your leopards are friends, Shraga. I do not want you to bow before me unless it is a special ceremony".

We all walk back to Pride Rock. I nuzzle Vitani and walk back with her. Her blue eyes seem to be at peace. I have a large feast with zebra and wildebeest Everyone is stuffed. The whole pride gathers to sleep in the den at Pride rock except Vitani and I. We lay in the grass and look at the stars.

"I love you, Simba," Vitani tells me. "Thank you for believing in me and setting me free from my guilt."

"You deserve it Vitani. You were brave enough to tell me about Zira's ambush. You risked your own life to tell me about Kopa. You taught my daughter how to hunt. You have made our pride physcially fit with your training techniques. You have helped me run my kingdom. You are courageous and beautiful. You fight when you have to but you are also soft. And compassionate. I cannot think of a better lioness to rule and to have at my side. I love you very much and I look forward to starting a family with you" I nuzzle Vitani and lick her face. We stay out all night next to each other. It feels good to have a lioness at my side again.

Vitani's POV

I do not need to be hypnotized by Rafiki. We have two reliable eyewitness accounts of Kopa's death. Simba and I analyze this and discuss this with Nuka and the leopards. My mother covered herself in black ash to make it look like the clan of black leopards killed Kopa. When she showed up at the leopard den, I must have recognized her. . I must have blocked the fact my mother did this from my mind. It was probably too painful for me to process and I ended up thinking the monster in my dreams was a huge black leopard. Adding the fact I was blamed for it made the nightmare even more haunting. I feel that a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I thank Shraga and his mother for telling us this story.

Simba told Shraga and Sabor that he would have believed them. After all they had been living in the Pridelands under the King's protection. But I think Sabor feared Zira and wanted to put as much distance between her cub and Zira as much as possible. I do not condemn her for fleeing the area. Simba understands as well. The two of them did not have much of a choice. It looked like the male leopard had killed the Prince. Simba tells them that they can bring their clan to live here if they wish and they can become part of the Pridelander Guards. Shraga accepts Simba's offer. After that we have a great feast.

Two weeks later I married Simba. Kiara and Maditau were my bridesmaids and Kovu and Nuka gave me away. I wore white flowers in my hair and Kiara and Maditau wore blue flowers. Simba and I pledge to honor and cherish each other as mates and monarchs. Rafiki waves his stick over us. After that he rubs red ocher on my forehead and ties a small part of a buffalo horn around my neck. This is the necklace that the queens have Pride rock have worn for generations. After that I am presented as the Queen and Rafiki places my paw in Simba's paw. Simba roars and then I roar. Kiara and Kovu roar after us. The lionesses roar back. And then the cheetahs and leopards cry and the animals cheer. I look up at my mate and king and I am filled with love. I know that my life will be complete. And best of all I am pregnant with two cubs. The circle of life will continue. I look up at the sky and see a large lion and a small lion cub with a brown mane staring down at me. The big lion is Mufasa and the small lion is Kopa.

"Well done, Vitani, "Kopa says. "We are one."


End file.
